Tootie's Dram
by rileydylan25
Summary: Tootie's writing a report on Christofer Columbus, but then has a weird dream. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


Tootie's Adventure  
  
It all starts in Over Our Heads on a Halloween afternoon. Tootie is sitting at the small table and Beverly Anne is counting the money.  
  
Beverly Anne: What are you doing Tootie?  
  
Tootie: Oh, I have to do some lame report on Christopher Columbus.  
  
Beverly Anne: I wouldn't call Columbus lame. I think he's fascinating!  
  
Tootie: Why don't you write the report then.  
  
Beverly Anne: I have to drive Andy and his girlfriend to the movies in a minute. They're seeing a horror movie. I don't think Andy's date will be too happy about that. Do you need any help before I go?  
  
Tootie: No, that's ok. Have fun, don't embarrass Andy too much!  
  
Beverly Anne: I'll do the best I can, bye Tootie.  
  
Beverly Anne leaves the room. Tootie rests her head on her hand. Then Natalie, Jo, and Blair come down stairs.  
  
Natalie: Hey Tootie. Jo, Blair, and I are going shopping for Halloween costumes. We're all going down to the shelter to throw a party for the kids. Do you want to come?  
  
Tootie: I would come, but I have to work on a report tonight.  
  
Jo: Who's it about?  
  
Tootie: Christopher Columbus.  
  
Blair: Oh, that's nice. Now let's get going. We don't want to waist any of our precious shopping time.  
  
The three girls leave the room, leaving Tootie alone in the shop. Tootie decides that she wants to work in their living room, so she closes up the shop and moves her supplies into the living room.  
  
Tootie starts reading her book and taking notes. Then she yawns, and decides to take a little nap.  
  
Tootie wakes up to a dark smelly room. She sits up and notices she's not in the living room any more. Tootie notices that she is now wearing old dirty clothes but she still has her book and her notes, She stands up and notices that there's a stair case.  
  
Tootie slowly walks up the stair case, hoping it won't lead to a sudden death. When she gets to the top, she finds herself on the top deck of a ship.  
  
Tootie: Where am I? What's going on? What am I wearing?  
  
Then Tootie sees a person in a long blue dirty coat walking around the ship.( All Tootie can see is the persons back) She looks around her, she sees all sorts of different people working, she realizes they kind of look like the sailors in Tooties book. Then, Blue Coat turns around and it's Jo.  
  
Tootie: Jo, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?  
  
Jo: What? I'm Christopher Columbus. Were you sailers drinking whiskey again. I told you, not until we find land. What are you doing just standing around, go do something useful.  
  
Tootie is confused but but starts exploring the ship.  
  
Tootie: I must have gone back in time. Christopher Columbus, my report is going to be easy to write, I'm actually experiencing it!  
  
Tootie walked by some sailors who were looking at a map. Tootie looked over their shoulders and accidentally bumps in to one. The sailor turned around. Tootie notices the sailor looks exactly like Natalie, only with a beard.  
  
Nat: You watch where you're going, ya hear?  
  
Tootie: Sorry, I was just interested in that map you were looking at. By the way, when did we start sailing?  
  
Nat: Yesterday, August 2, 1492. By the way, me names Nat. What is yours?  
  
Tootie: My name's Tootie. Do you mind if I ask you some other questions Nat?  
  
Nat: No, that's alright. But I think if you want to ask people questions, to ask Columbus. I must get back to work. Oh, and supper is in a while so don't trail off far, or else all the good food will be taken.  
  
Nat walks away. Tootie writes down what she now knows on her note pad. She starts walking around again. Then she notices another sailor moping the deck. Tootie walks up to the sailor.  
  
Tootie: Hi, my name's Tootie. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. The sailor looks up with a disgusted look on his face. Then Tootie notices that the sailor looks exactly like Blair.  
  
Blair: Sure, I can't believe I came with Columbus on this trip. I'm filthy!  
  
Tootie: Why did you come with Columbus. Why did any of these sailors come with Columbus?  
  
Blair: Some of us are just his hometown boys, and then others, like me, owe him something. I had to go on this trip.  
  
Tootie: So, how did Columbus get the ships he wanted, and why did he want them?  
  
Blair: It took a while for Columbus to get the ships and the money he needed. Finally the king and queen of Spain gave him the money he needed and the ships, the Nina, Pinta, and the Santa Maria. He wants to find an easier route to China.  
  
Tootie: Thanks. Oh, by the way. What do you sailors eat on this ship, and what ship are we on?  
  
Blair: We're on the Pinta, and what we eat is even filthier than I am right now. We get water, vinegar, wine, olive oil, molasses, cheese, honey, raisins, rice, garlic, almonds, sea biscuits, and dry legumes. We also get beans salted and barreled sardines, anchovies, and pickled or salted meat. See what I mean?  
  
Tootie: Uh, thanks.  
  
Tootie walks off, hoping to find someone else to help her get an easy A. Then she sees some sailors pulling up the sail. Then she notices one of the sailors, who is especially short, that looks exactly like Andy. Tootie walks over to the sailors just as the finish.  
  
Tootie: Andy?  
  
Andy: Who wants to know?  
  
Tootie: Um, well, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions,  
  
Andy: Keep it short, I don't want to be the last to get some grub.  
  
Tootie: Ok, well, do you enjoy sailing with Christopher?  
  
Andy: Sure, as much as I like lying on a bed full of needles. Columbus is one of my best friends, so when he asked me to come along, I had to come with him. Now we aren't so close.  
  
Tootie: Do you think you'll succeed on finding a better route to China?  
  
Before Andy could answer, a huge wave rushed over the deck, sending Tootie to fall and hit her head.  
  
A few minutes later, Tootie woke up. She stared into the blazing sun. She sat up and found her self in a little boat with Columbus and several other sailors.  
  
Tootie: Where am I? What's going on?  
  
Columbus: We spotted land! We're going to it right now. I think we're in the Indies.  
  
Tootie quickly opened her book. She read about how Columbus landed in America, but he thought it was the Indies. When they got to land, Tootie got out of the row boat.  
  
Columbus: Explore.  
  
Tootie started following Columbus.  
  
Tootie: So, do you like sailing?  
  
Columbus: It's alright.  
  
Before Tootie could ask another question, they saw some native people run through the bushes.  
  
Columbus; People! How about we call them Indians, since we're in the Indies. Come on, lets follow them!  
  
Tootie and Columbus started running after them. But then Tootie tripped on a vine and fell down, everything went black.  
  
Tootie sat up. She was on the couch.  
  
Tootie: I'm home!  
  
Then the front door opens and Blair, Jo, and Natalie come into the room dressed in pirate costumes that look exactly like the ones they were wearing on the ship.  
  
Tootie: Columbus? Oh no. You came back to the future with me!  
  
Jo: What are you talking about? These are our Halloween costumes for the shelter . What happened while we were gone?  
  
Tootie: I had this dream that I went back in time to Christopher Columbus's ship. And Jo looked exactly like Columbus, and Blair was moping the deck, and Natalie and Andy were sailors.  
  
Blair: That must of been a dream. Me, mop?  
  
Natalie: Tootie, we bought you a costume. Do you want to come down to the shelter with us?  
  
Tootie; Sure, I'll finish my report tomorrow.  
  
Tootie gets up from the couch. Then she looks down at her notes and sees a piece of sea weed! Tootie picks it up and looks at the notes she took. Everything from the dream was there! Tootie shrugs and walks out the door.  
  
THE END  
  
Note: I wrote this story, meaning for it to be for my repot on Columbus. But then I decided I would get a horrible grade if I turned it in, so I actually wrote a report. But I saved this one, hope it wasn't too boring! 


End file.
